


Pepper's Panties

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Panties, Tony in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mornings you just have no idea what happened the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper's Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/603146.html?thread=84012298#t84012298) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Tony woke up feeling groggy and disoriented, but that wasn’t really anything new. It hadn’t happened so much recently, but he definitely knew the feeling and usually had a pretty good idea of what got him to that point. This morning, though, was quite a bit stranger than usual.

“Uh, why am I wearing panties?” he asked, staring down at his mostly naked body. The sheets were wrapped around his ankles, giving him a good view of the lacy pink undergarments.

There was rustling sound and Pepper’s head rose slowly over the side of the bed. Her hair was mussed and sticking up in every direction and her eyes were ringed in red. She stared at him for a moment, blinking slowly, then rubbed at her eyes. “Why are you wearing my underwear?” she asked. She looked down at her own body. “At least I’m not wearing yours.”

“Lucky you,” Tony grumbled. He stretched, rubbing absently at his pounding temples, as Pepper climbed up on to the bed, collapsing facedown into a pillow. “JARVIS, you there, bud?”

“At your service, sir,” came the disembodied voice.

Tony grinned. “Hey, babe. Can you tell us what happened last night?” he asked. “And how I got into Pepper’s panties. This is so not how I’m used to that going.”

“It would perhaps be easier to show you, sir. I can put a video feed on the wall?”

“Coffee first,” Pepper groaned, raising her head just enough to be heard.

Tony nodded. That sounded like a good idea, especially if whatever had happened was bad enough to require video footage. “Queue it up in the kitchen and start some coffee. Lots of coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
